


get me out of this cage

by stylinzn (ShowtheWorldtheThunder)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D Break AU, Kidnapping, M/M, details may change once the break does happen, if this somehow isn't done by then or if more info is available, since it hasn't happened yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowtheWorldtheThunder/pseuds/stylinzn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's March, and after doing one promotion after another for Made in the A.M., and after five years of nonstop recording and touring, One Direction is finally able to take a break. Sure, there are people that hope they'll never come back from hiatus, but, what happens when someone decides to make that hope a reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for awhile, but I don't exactly know where I'm going with it. I've got lots of free time on my hands, so I'm almost 100% positive this will be updated regularly.
> 
> Title from Genesis' "In the Cage".
> 
> (NOTE: This will be deleted later, but this is a glimpse of what happens later in the story; the next chapter will flashback to the events before this chapter.)

"Fucking _show me_ you've got him. I want to see him!" Louis growls, staring intently at the laptop screen in front of him.

"Now, now...are you _really_ in any position to be making demands, Mr. Tomlinson? Let's be civil, here." A coy, smooth voice murmurs, and, after Louis hears a snapping sound, almost immediately, a body is being thrown onto its knees, directly in front of the camera. Its arms tied behind its back, it looks through its matted, long curls and into the webcam with pleading, emerald eyes, and Louis' heart breaks immediately. He'd really hoped they were bluffing, that Harry was somewhere safe, possibly just lost. This, however, proved his worst fears.

A roll of black duct tape had been wrapped several times around Harry's mouth, making his speech incoherent and impossible to understand. All the same, he sobbed and begged behind his gag, staring Louis directly in the eyes through the camera.

"Hazza. Hazza, baby, listen to me. It's going to be okay. I _promise_ it's going to be okay. You've just gotta be strong for me, okay? Please, love, be strong. I'll get you out of this, I promise." Louis murmurs, trying to instill some hope in the other boy.

Harry simply pleads again in reply, before a hand comes from offscreen to strike his cheek harshly. "Shut  _up_!" Another voice calls, and Louis is  _fuming_.

"Don't fucking  _touch_ him. Don't you  _dare_ fucking touch him like that!" He screams, and a face appears onscreen next to Harry's, as his eyes well up with fresh, hot tears.

" _You_?" Louis says immediately, incredulous as he recognizes him, and the man nods in reply.

"Me. Don't worry, Mr. Tomlinson, I'm taking very good care of darling Harry here. Isn't that right, _Haz_?" The man teases, putting a face to that sly voice as he starts stroking Harry's curls with a sickening, mischievous grin plastered on his face.

Harry cries out, struggling to get away from his grip, and inhales sharply when his curls are tugged, hard. "Now, now, Harry, we aren't really doing a very good job of trying to keep ourselves alive, are we? I'd be a little more compliant, if I wanted to see my darling Louis again. Don't you want to see him again?" The man taunts, pulling Harry's curls to look directly into the camera, at Louis. Resigning himself, Harry sighs through his nose and nods in defeat, and Louis' eyes widen, angry and scared for what might happen next.

"Well, you got what you wanted, Mr. Tomlinson. Now, you'll get a phone call soon, to talk negotiations. Keep your mobile handy. Say goodbye, Hazza." The sly voice taunts, his face now offscreen, as Harry continues to look into the camera, silently begging Louis to save him.

A few seconds later, the feed ends, the video chat having been cut off from the other end, and Louis slams his fist against his desk in frustration.

He takes out his mobile phone and puts it next to him, as told, as he waits with bated breath to find out how to save the love of his life, before it's too late.


	2. Chapter 2

_A few weeks earlier_ _...._

 

"We're going to be late, Hazza!" Louis calls out, putting on his jean jacket and grabbing his keys. "I may not be a morning person, but this is a new tradition, love! This sunrise's bound to be a good one." He checks his phone for the time before looking up the stairwell as Harry appears in it, rubbing his eyes groggily and sighing out.

"Lou, I love you very, very much, but your morning enthusiasm is absolutely unnecessary." Harry groans, chuckling in spite of himself, his voice low and riddled with exhaustion. He comes down the stairs, dressed in a gray jumper and black skinny jeans, and presses a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek before running a hand through his own bedhead of curls.

"Shall we, love?" Louis asks then, extending his arm, and Harry nods and takes it happily, smiling gently.

Since the break had started, Louis and Harry had made it their mission to go to the park every morning (or at least as often as possible) and watch the sunrise; something they had never, ever been able to do when they were touring and recording nonstop. It brought them closer together, as they'd cuddle and admire the bright colors in the sky, and was always a nice start to their day.

Louis pulls Harry outside to the car, starting it up and heading off to their destination - a specific park bench overlooking the countryside, giving a gorgeous view of the sunrise. It's a short, quiet drive, but when they make it, neither of them can stop smiling, excited for what's ahead.

"I can see it, Haz! 'S just about 7:24, too. Come on!" Louis beckons, practically yanking Harry over to the park bench. When the two of them are settled down on the rickety, wooden structure, Louis puts his arm around Harry, who proceeds to tuck his head into the crook of the older man's neck. Harry looks up at Louis as the sun starts to rise, and presses a kiss to the underside of his chin.

"I love you." He breathes out, as if he didn't need to say it; as if his kiss was enough to communicate the thought.

"I love you, too." Louis replies immediately, smiling fondly and grabbing Harry's neck to press a kiss into his curls.

It's then that the sunrise comes into full view, and the two men can't keep the warm grins from their faces as beautiful pinks and oranges fill the sky, lighting up the countryside in front of them. Neither of them speaks, though Louis rubs Harry's shoulder protectively, and he kisses his curls again, not breaking eye contact with the colors across the sky.

Behind them, among the trees and greenery, a figure looks down at his smart watch, before clicking a button to page whoever is on the other end. "Yeah, it's 7:28, and they're still here. Looks like we've got a solid plan, now." He murmurs, keeping his voice low to avoid detection. The man on the other end barks nervous orders back, warning him not to get too close to avoid sabotaging their whole mission, but he simply laughs and throws his head, as if the man were there with him in conversation.

"I'm fine, mate. We'll get him soon enough, yeah? In the meantime, we'll let them have their sunrise." The voice purrs, as Harry presses his head into Louis' chest, and Louis happily wraps his arms around the younger man, blissfully unaware of any impending danger.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Now_? Are you sure, mate?" A male voice asks, incredulous, and the loud screaming from the other end of his smart watch is enough to tell him that they're sure. "All right, then. Be back soon." He promises, before he's reaching into his pocket, readying a washcloth and a bottle of chloroform.

Carefully, he sneaks up behind the bench, the cloth now damp with chemicals, as the couple remains in each other's arms, still unaware of what was to befall them.

With one quick movement, the man throws his arm over Louis' shoulder, pressing the rag firmly over his nose and mouth. With a loud gasp and a slight inhalation, Louis drops to the ground, unconscious, and Harry turns around, wide-eyed and in a state of disbelief at what just happened.

"Lou! What the fuck? Who  _are_ you? What do you want?" He asks, terrified, and the man simply replies, 'You.' before rushing and pressing the cloth against his mouth, muffling his cries for help as he finally inhales and loses consciousness.

Triumphant, the man hauls Harry's large, unconscious body over his shoulders, leaving Louis behind, sure that he won't wake for awhile. He makes his way back to his van, where he proceeds to use cable ties to secure Harry's arms and legs together in a hogtie. He then proceeds to grab a roll of tape he'd left for use in the backseat, and wraps the strip of tape around his head multiple times, until the entire lower half of his face is covered in black duct tape, sure to keep him quiet in case he wakes up on the way back.

He proceeds to get into the driver's seat then, victorious and ready for his group's plan to unfold as he drives off.

As the van leaves, Louis' unconscious form begins to stir, and he hears the screeching of tires as he groans, looking ahead and witnessing the van, blurred in his drugged daze, speed away.

" _H-Harry_. Harry?" Louis mumbles out, looking around for his boyfriend, to no avail. Finally, the pieces click, and he realizes where Harry very well may be, due to his own drugged state. "Fuck. Oh,  _fuck_. HARRY!" He cries, loud enough to make birds chatter and fly away from the nearby trees.

Louis stumbles to his feet, desperately trying to remember what happened, to try and think of a way to find his boyfriend, who may have just been... _fuck_.  _Kidnapped_.

He pulls out his phone and calls Liam, unsure of what else to do. His best mate doesn't take long to pick up, cheery and casual in his tone as he speaks, "Hello?"

"Payno,  _fuck_ , I..." Louis stutters out, and Liam's quick to cut him off.

"What is it, Tommo? Is something wrong?"

"...H-Harry..."

"What about him? Is he okay? What's going on?"

"... _Harry's been kidnapped_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating for awhile; had a bit of a personal struggle with my mental health. I promise I'll try to update more often!

He wakes up to a pounding headache.

Jerking himself awake, Harry surges forward, only to find his arms restrained behind him, tied tightly around the back of the chair he's sat in.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty is finally awake. Welcome to the land of the living, love." A smooth, coy voice teases, grabbing Harry's cheek and tilting it up, so that he's looking at the source of the voice.

The source of the voice is a tall, average-built man, no more than 30, with auburn, gelled hair and a smooth ensemble, comprising of a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and a navy undershirt.

Harry tries to ask who the man is, what the hell he wants, but all that comes out is a muffled "Hmmrpmrph?" as he realizes that there's tape secured all the way around the lower half of his face.

"I'm sure you're wondering the typical, 'Who are you?' 'What do you want?' and whatnot, Styles, and I can assure you you'll find out soon enough. Just know that we aren't very big fans of your work...that may have something to do with what we want." The man says mischievously, and he's honestly starting to scare Harry, as if he wasn't already terrified enough.

Harry breathes heavily through his nose, and his brows furrow with concern; his worries about Louis' well-being don't need to be said.

"And, Tomlinson? He's fine. Just needed him out of commission so that we could take you, love. Nothing personal, I promise. I don't think our friend used too much chloroform." The man assures with a sickening chuckle, and Harry's breathing picks up with more concern.

"We're going to break you, Harry. Break you, and finally put an end to your disgusting contribution to the industry you call 'music'. Take care for now, try to get some sleep. Trust me, you'll need it." He continues with a smirk, and Harry gulps, unsure of his fate.

The man leaves Harry then, shutting the door behind him to the musty room in which Harry's being held hostage.

Harry's mind spins with worry, as he's still a bit drugged up, and he struggles a few more times in his chair, shouting desperately. A loud pounding comes at the door, a deep voice bellowing at Harry to 'shut the fuck up in there', and it scares him enough to stop struggling.

It's then that the tears start flowing freely. Tears of concern, tears of fear, tears of utter hopelessness as he waits in silence, inevitably, for what will likely end up being some equally terrifying figure, to come into the room and seal his fate.

In the meantime, as he waits, he can only think that Louis and the rest of the boys are looking for him.

Right now, they're his only hope.


End file.
